houseofanubisfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sibuna (SJtv)
Sibuna is a student organization formed by members of Anubis House. Its name is Anubis spelled backwards, most likely honoring the house. Amber first came up with the name, explaining it was Anubis backwards. All the members of Sibuna are Anubis House residents. |-|First Generation= Original Members *Nina Martin (Episode 1 - Episode 150) *Amber Millington (Episode 1 - Present) *Fabian Rutter (Episode 1 - Episode 185, Episode 190 - present) *Patricia Williamson (Episode 1 - Episode 179, Episode 190 - present) *Alfie Lewis (Episode 1 - Episode 188, Episode 190 - present) Additional Members *Joy Mercer (Episode ?? - Episode 158) *Eddie Miller (Episode 160 - present) *KT Rush (Episode 160 - present) Other/Touchstone Of Ra Members *Jerome Clarke (unofficially) *Willow Jenks (unofficially) *Mara Jaffray *Sophia Danae (temporarily) *Tom Kingston *Victor Rodenmaar Jr. (unofficially) |-|Second Generation= New Members *Tom Kingston *Cassie Tate *Erin Blakewood *Dexter Lloyd Official Members The Official Members in Order *Amber Millington (Season 1 - Season 3; founder) *Nina Martin (Season 1 - Season 2; former leader) *Fabian Rutter (Season 1 - Season 3; supporting founder) *Patricia Williamson (Season 1 - Season 3) *Alfie Lewis (Season 1 - Season 3) *Joy Mercer (Season 2 - Season 3) *Eddie Miller (Season 3; former leader) *KT Rush (Season 3) *Mara Jaffray (Touchstone Of Ra) *Sophia Danae (Touchstone Of Ra) *Tom Kingston (Touchstone Of Ra - present) *Erin Blakewood (Touchstone Of Ra - present) *Dexter Lloyd (Touchstone Of Ra - present) *Cassie Tate (Touchstone Of Ra - present) Allies *Jerome Clarke (possible Sibuna member; towards the end of season 1 he helped Sibuna and on season 2 he is slightly more involved)* *Ade Rutter (gives them information about Egyptian artifacts) *Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (in season 1 she helps Sibuna by giving them clues; in season 2 she communicates with them through the dollhouse) *Jasper Choudhary (gives them information about Egyptian history) *Trudy Rehmann (Helps the children with normal teenage issues; Sibuna rescued her from her kidnapping in Season 2, although she has no memory of it) *Harriet Denby (gives them information on Ammut, KT's key, and Robert.She always help them when they are trapped or in trouble.During Season 3 she has been even more involved than some members of Sibuna) *Willow Jenks (helped Eddie and KT until she was turned evil by Denby) *Robert Frobisher-Smythe (Good Form, he is proud of KT and Eddie for stopping Ammut) *Victor Rodenmaar Jr. (Only in The Touchstone of Ra) Note: * Means that while these Anubis House residents have been involved at times with the seasonal mystery, nothing has been confirmed about their membership status. Enemies * The Secret Society (Besides Mrs. Andrews and Mr. Sweet) * Rufus Zeno/The Collector (former, deceased) * Vera Devenish (until the end of Season 2) * Senkhara (former, deceased) * Caroline Denby (former, deceased) * Victor Rodenmaar Jr. (sometimes; he never means any real harm) * Mr. Sweet (sometimes) * Robert Frobisher-Smythe (evil form) * Ammut (former, deceased) * Sophia Danae (former, Deceased) * Ra Category:Organization